soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Danganronpa 5: Hopeless Royalty
Neo Danganronpa 5: Hopeless Royalty is a murder mystery visual novel game for the PSP and PS Vita. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It is the fifth game in the Neo Danganronpa series and the twelfth game in the main series overall. Plot Characters Like the third game in the main series, this game has a total of twenty four students and ends with nine survivors. The students in this game are: *Barry Amai, the game's main protagonist. Due to his skills in baking sweets and pastries, he holds the title of the Ultimate Patisserie. *Marissa Cooper, a girl from Florida that tends to overuse Japanese onomatopoeia at the end of each sentence she says and calls herself "Mai". She holds the title of the Ultimate Ganguro Fashion Model. *Itsuki Yoake, a boy who has taken the idol world by storm under his stage name of "Yoaoke". He holds the title of the Ultimate Male Idol. *Kairi Kawakami, a somewhat quite girl who enjoys dedicating her time serving those on any cruise ship she rides on. She holds the title of the Ultimate Ship Stewardess. *Sojiro Mifune, an energetic man who tends to flirt in playful manner to those he delivers the mail to. He holds the title of the Ultimate Mailman. *Erika Nagaoka, a spirited girl who's extremely well known for her spikes whenever she plays volleyball. She holds the title of the Ultimate Volleyball Star. *Douglas Truckster, a gruff and serious man from London that isn't exactly the kind of person to talk for too long with those that meet him. He holds the title of the Ultimate Trucker. *Penny Hamuro, a lazy and unmotivated young girl who shows an unexpected determined side when she plays a racing video game. She holds the title of the Ultimate Racing Gamer. *Rantaro Genji, a jumpy and socially awkward guy who tends to isolate himself from others just to create some new manga. He holds the title of the Ultimate Manga Artist. *Kolulu Hirayama, a wheelchair-bound girl who has recently become a huge role model to those with conditions like her. She holds the title of Ultimate Disabled Athlete. *Kiyo Byonko, a boy that's known to wrestle with even the toughest of alligators after being raised in a bayou for most of his life. He holds the title of the Ultimate Alligator Wrestler. *Justine Lavenza, a gothic girl from Italy whose stitches make people wonder if she's a living Frankenstein's monster. She holds the title of the Ultimate Ragdoll Maker. *Alejandro Lucha, a noble man from Spain with a strong sense of justice who was raised as the adopted son of a legendary luchador. He holds the title of the Ultimate Luchador. *Akiko Ichihashi, an excitable girl who always manages to put smiles on the faces of others with her comedic personality. She holds the title of the Ultimate Comedian. *Toge Hirakawa, an eccentric boy who believes himself to be an actual warlock due to his studies in witchcraft. He holds the title of the Ultimate Witchcraft Specialist. *Lucy Nirvana, a strong willed woman from Novoselic who would do anything to protect her kingdom's royal family from harm. She holds the title of the Ultimate Royal Advisor. *Tora Chokyoshi, a boy from a world famous traveling circus who has been known to tame even the most ferral of lions. He holds the title of the Ultimate Lion Tamer. *Mia Kanokogi, a slightly snobbish yet respectful woman that always manages to make the front cover of every magazine she's in. She holds the title of the Ultimate Cover Girl. *Take Mitsubachi, a boy from the country-side who has been known to harvest the most delictable of honey from his bees. He holds the title of the Ultimate Beekeeper. *Ichika Sogi, a surprisingly upbeat woman that others tend to deem as far too cheerful in each funeral she directs. She holds the title of the Ultimate Funeral Director. *Noboru Kodaka, a boy whose been known to help those with even the most gravest of injuries. He holds the title of the Ultimate First Responder. *Tsubaki Kozakura, an extremely stuck-up woman who believes that flawless grades are the most important thing in life. She holds the title of the Ultimate Valedictorian. *Atsunobu Fue, a boy who skills in playing the flute has become a huge hit in all sorts of formal concerts. He holds the title of the Ultimate Flutist. *Alexandria Shinoyama, a half-English girl who tends to brag about her aristocratic family, but does mean well to others. She holds the title of the Ultimate Debutante. Chapters Gallery Category:NDR5: Hopeless Royalty Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita